


Drunk

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Robot Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Six is drunk and Boone refuses to have sex with her, so she decides to hire a prostitute. It doesn't go as planned.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feral21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral21/gifts).



> THIS IS YOUR FAULT FERAL21. I BLAME YOU FOR THIS. Let this forever sit in your gifts as a testament to the bad things you make people do :P 
> 
> I was sweet before you, you know that? An innocent, sweet person!
> 
> You're a terrible influence and I am too easily manipulated. haha

 

Six stumbled against Boone’s chest, whiskey pouring off her breath and mingling with what was on his. He caught her around the waist even as he fell against the bar. She nipped his earlobe. “Fuck me.”

 

He groaned, leaning back. “You’re drunk, Six.”

 

“Drunk and really horny. Come on, Boone, I’ll make it worth your while.” She drug her tongue up the side of his throat, messy and clumsy.

 

They’d been together for a month, and while he wasn’t exactly a fast mover, they’d gotten things heavy a few times. He always put a stop to it before the main event, though, and Six was wound tight as fuck. The man had lips to kill for and agile fingers, but he kept talking about taking shit slow.

 

He shook his head and extracted himself from her grasp, showing he was still soberer than her. It left her leaning against the bar top and staring into the face of James who seemed far too amused by her getting rejected.

 

“Fine. Since Boone won’t do the job.” She fished into her pocket and pulled out a hundred caps, sliding them across the bar top to James. “I’m going to need some company for tonight.”

 

“Oh for fucks sake, Six,” Boone muttered from behind her.

 

“What sort of fun are you looking for?”

 

Six flashed a smile. “The best. Whatever you think will give me the best night. I’m awfully wound up because someone isn’t doing their job.” She turned to stick her tongue out at Boone.

 

James collected the caps, chuckling softly. “Sure. Go on up to room three. Room is yours for the night. I’ll send him right up.”

 

Six stumbled and would have ended up flat on the ground if Boone hadn’t caught her.

 

His hands gripped her waist. “You’re kidding, right?”

 

She pulled away, using the wall to keep her upright while she headed for the stairs. “Nope. How many times have you started shit you aren’t interested in finishing? Too many fucking times! It’s fine. I may not have looks or charm, but I got caps.”

 

The door to room three creaked as she pushed it open.

 

“Hey! Two people is a hundred-fifty,” James yelled up.

 

Boone called back, “Add it to my tab!”

 

Six fell toward the bed, sprawling out. “You’re joining in? Guess fantasies do come true.”

 

He shut the door and took a spot in the corner, arms crossed. “I’m keeping an eye on you. You’re too drunk to help. Not to mention, you’re going to take one look at the prostitute who walks in here and chicken out, and fifty caps is a small price to pay to watch that.”

 

Six slid her hands down her body, grasping the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up and off. She tried for sexy, for how the girls at the Gomorrah did it, but she’d bet she resembled a rabid molerat more than a sultry dancer. “You could come over and take care of me yourself.”

 

He came no closer, only cocking up an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. “I don’t think so. Let’s just hold off and wait for you to tuck your tail between your legs as soon as he walks in here.”

 

“Something will be tucked between my legs, but it won’t be my tail.”

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened.

 

Who would it be? Some handsome ghoul? A boyfriend experience type? In her head, she pictured someone like Boone. Serious and snarky. Powerful and dominant.

 

Yeah, that’s who she really wanted, but she was drunk and horny enough to take whoever she could get.

 

Instead of any of them, a protectron came into the room.

 

Six sat up, scooting backward. “What the fuck?”

 

“I am FISTO. Please assume the position.”

 

Boone started to laugh, hard enough he leaned back against the wall to stay standing.

 

“I am assuming no such position. This was all a big mistake.” She moved back again when FISTO came closer.

 

“Relax. I have been programmed for your pleasure.”

 

Boone gasped as he laughed. “Relax, Six. He sounds like a professional. I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.”

 

Six narrowed her eyes at her companion. The asshole was expecting her to throw in the towel, to give in and slink away.

 

Fuck him. She’d crawled out of a grave and tore through everyone in her way. One little sexbot wasn’t going to scare her off.

 

Six hooked her fingers into her shorts, skimming them down, over her hips, and off her legs. She took the panties with them, knees pressed tight together. “What’s the position?”

 

“Six. . .” Boone's voice came out unsteady.

 

FISTO spoke over Boone. “Knees apart.”

 

She let her knees fall open and scooted down the bed, closer.

 

Fuck, this was dumb. She’d faced off against Deathclaws and cannibals and legionaries but spreading her legs for a sexbot was the sort of choice when she started worrying the doc hadn’t put her brain back together right.

 

She slid her eyes closed, letting the liquor in her body carry away her worries. Something touched her clit, cool and smooth. It pressed harder, then let up like checking. After a moment, it started to vibrate.

 

“Fuck,” she gasped and jerked backward, knees snapping shut.

 

“Please assume the position,” FISTO repeated.

 

Six opened her eyes to find Boone staring from his spot by the wall, eyes wide, sunglasses off like he hadn’t seen anything well enough on his own. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, gaze locked between her legs.

 

It took away Six’s questions, her worries, so she dropped her legs back open.

 

FISTO pressed the cylinder against her clit again, increasing the pressure as it vibrated.

 

Six dropped her head back, arching her back. Damn it, it was good. FISTO stroked her in a circle, her hips rolling with each movement, her hands lifting to her breasts. She closed her fingers on her nipples in a tight pinch. At least she knew how rough she wanted to go, could tighten her fingers instead of having to swear to someone that she could take more.

 

She lifted her hips, and FISTO managed to keep contact no matter how she moved. Six cast her gaze down, back to Boone, who drug his hands over his mouth as he stared at her. The effect on him was impossible to hide, and the tent of his pants said plenty on his opinion of the sight. His gaze lifted from her cunt to her face, and when he caught her staring at him, his lips tilted up.

 

Her fingers tugged at her nipples once more as she came, eyes closing even though she didn’t want to take her eyes off Boone.

 

“Roll over.” FISTO’s voice broke through her post-orgasm glow, the order in the same monotone that said he didn’t care about any of this.

 

“I don’t want to move.”

 

“Roll over on to hands and knees.”

 

Six tried to rise, but she didn’t move fast, body sated and sluggish. Still, she'd wanted to get fucked, and even the great orgasm didn't fulfill that want. 

 

Hands set on her hips, too warm and human to be FISTO’s. “You heard him,” Boone said as he situated her on all fours. His hand ran over her back, fingers walking up the small of her back, between her shoulder blades.

 

Something firm pressed against her cunt, far firmer than a cock would be.

 

Six jerked her head up.

 

Boone slid his hand into her hair in a tight grip. “Relax. You can take it. This is what you wanted, Six. Remember? You said you wanted to get fucked, so be a good girl and take it.”

 

She bit her lip as it filled her. Damn, FISTO had no give, none of the normal twitching of humans. It moved with careful, controlled momentum, and Boone’s hand in her hair kept her still to take every inch.

 

It stopped eventually, deep enough she whimpered, hips shifting.

 

“FISTO, don’t move.” Boone leaned in, lips against her ear. “How does it feel?”

 

“Full. Fuck, make him move, will you?”

 

“How about you fuck yourself on it, hmm? You’re not one to give in, to let others have the upper hand. So, go ahead and take what you’ve been begging for tonight.”

 

He moved to stand in front of her, so she knelt across the length of the bed, FISTO behind her, Boone standing, knees against the bed, in front of her. He kept his hand in her hair, his other hand grasping her chin to force her gaze on him, his thumb slipping past her lips. “Do it, Six.”

 

She closed her lips around his thumb and sucked as she rolled her hips forward, then pushed them backward. She didn’t go fast as she fucked herself against FISTO, but since the bot stayed still, she was able to force it to stroke every sensitive place inside her. It had her whimpering around Boone’s thumb, her eyes closed again as she focused on the rotating of her hips.

 

Boone pressed down on her jaw, causing her mouth to open. It wasn’t a shock when the head of his cock slipped past her lips and into her mouth.

 

Her lips tightened, teeth tucked away. The furthest he’d let her get before had been a bit of groping, but it seemed seeing her get fucked by a sexbot was some sort of kink for Boone. His cock wept precome, and her tongue caught it, savoring it.

 

“You look good like this, caught between us. Now, I doubt you can focus on two things at once, so I’ll some pity on you. Don’t say I never did anything for you.” Boone rocked his hips, pushing deeper into her mouth and retreating in tiny moves. “FISTO, go on, nice and slow.”

 

FISTO began to move behind her just like Boone had told it to. Each thrust was slow and deep, angling down to rub against her g-spot.

 

At the same time, Boone fucked her mouth, each thrust going deeper. “Can you take me deeper?”

 

She nodded her fingers curling against the mattress as she was fucked from both ends.

 

Boone tightened his hands in her hair, her scalp stinging as he pressed past her gag reflex and into her throat. She tried to ignore the sensation, but after a moment she began to gag.

 

“I like that feeling,” he groaned, holding her still before pulling her back and allowing her to breathe. His cock stayed in her mouth, against her tongue, as she caught her breath. “Ready?” He waited for a nod before pulling her back onto his cock, her nose pressing against his pubic hair as she swallowed around his cock.

 

She gasped when he pulled her back again.

 

“FISTO, why not turn on that vibration again? I’d hate our little courier to get bored.”

 

Whatever FISTO was fucking her with responded, and the vibrations were not against her clit but had her hips shifting in response. It wasn’t as direct, but especially after her orgasm, it clouded her head.

 

Boone slid three fingers into her mouth, between her teeth. It forced her mouth to open wider to accommodate both his cock and fingers, enough that her jaw ached. “A precaution. You’re going to come again, and I’d be pissed if you bit me.”

 

Six went to respond, to tell him she wasn’t about to come again, but Boone thrust his hips forward again. He buried himself in her throat, her face pressed against his skin, his fingers gripping her hair. She swallowed, over and over, and he groaned at the feeling.

 

He came, cock far enough into her throat, she didn’t have any choice in what she did with it. When he pulled back, he kept his softening cock in her mouth, against her tongue.

 

“Now that I don’t have to worry about her choking, go ahead and fuck her, FISTO.”

 

The bot responded to the order, and boy did it. It fucked her hard, the vibrating not stopping, taking her fast. It worked her toward that second orgasm so fast she struggled, but there was nowhere to go, especially with Boone still in her mouth, still gripping her hair.

 

The orgasm hit her hard, her back bowing as she cried out around Boone, her teeth closing down on his fingers. Not hard enough to hurt him, but it wouldn’t have felt good on his cock. When she shuddered as she finished, he pulled out of her mouth and withdrew his fingers, smearing her saliva across her cheek.

 

“Stop,” he snapped at FISTO. “She’s had enough.”

 

FISTO withdrew as well, the vibrating stopping as she whined softly at the loss. 

 

Six rolled and moved up the bed, ready to sleep off the sex and the booze. Tomorrow, she’d worry about the fact that she’d blown Boone and fucked a sexbot at the same time. That wasn’t the sort of shit to think about in her current state of mind, though.

 

The bed creaked, and Boone’s bare chest pressed against her back, his arm thrown over her waist. “So you didn’t run out with your tail between your legs.”

 

“Told you I was tougher than that.”

 

He pressed his thigh between her legs from behind, so it ground against her wet cunt. “Not so tough.”

 

She gasped, body too sensitive, and brought her elbow back and into his side. “Let me sleep this off. I’m sore and tired.”

 

“Numbness will subside in several minutes,” FISTO said before exiting.

 

When the door clicked shut, Six started to laugh. Within a few moments, Boone joined her, arm tightening around her.

 

“Don't worry, maybe we’ll wake up and not remember any of this, huh? If there was a drunken night worth forgetting, sex with FISTO might be it.”

 

“No way I’d forget this night, Six. Not for anything.” Boone pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Trust me, we’ll discuss this tomorrow.”

 

Six snuggled back against his chest as she closed her eyes, trying to hide her smile.

 

Sure, tomorrow.

 

 


End file.
